


Rainy days

by Shinkoshokukurai



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkoshokukurai/pseuds/Shinkoshokukurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is alone for the weekend..... Whatever shall he do.... （≧∇≦）please let me know what cha think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> (^^;; uh so uh... I'm a young man... Uh... It's just healthy right...? oh goodness gracious who am I kidding? So uh please read and review, let me know what you think please! And it's my first try at uh "this" so uh yeah... Well uh I guess enjoy?

Hank sighed as he put down the book he had been reading. He was home alone for the weekend, so they decided to give hankmed a break. Divya was visiting her mother, and Jeremiah had tagged along. Paige and Evan were at one if her fathers campaigns. Which left Hank alone in the guest house. Sighing again he stood up, but regrettably a bit too fast ended with him groaning and falling back a bit.

Hank was well, bored. Looking at the clock he sighed seeing that it wasn't even 12 yet. How the hell was he going to last too more days? Sighing once again he walked to the fridge, not really feeling hungry, he just wanted something to do. Slamming it shut he wanders back over to the couch. Where he flops down heavily. Glancing to the side out the large glass doors and windows the rain was pouring down.

Groaning he flopped onto his back, and let his mind wander. He had never liked the rain, it made him feel hopeless. Sighing heavily Hank curled up on himself. As he let his thoughts drift he found himself thinking about Boris.

Sighing he relaxed further into the couch. Boris was a good looking man, Hank couldn't lie to himself. He was good man. He had let Evan and Hank stay in his guest house when he had just met him. He sometimes got mad, but he necer stayed angry. They always cane to some kind of agreement in the end. Boris was the kind of man who was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted.

Hanl laughed a bit to himself, he himself was very stubborn, which led to many, often stupid, fights. At one point he had gotten mad at Boris for calling him away from a patient, at the time he hadn't know. What he had needed, so he had gone in a very pissed off mood. But he was glad he had gone in the end, Boris had been feeling weak, and ended up fainting when they fought.

Boris was very in shape, for his age. Hank sighed lightly thinking about it. He wasn't a 'beef cake' but he was well muscled. he was definantly stronger then Hank was. Hank smiled goofily to himself. He had slowly begain to rub his stomach up and down with slow circles. His warmth seeping from his hands through his shirt. Boris had nice hands too.

Hank let his thoughts go to places that they probably shouldn't have been going. Ones envolving him and a certain handsome billionaire. He sighed as he slipped his hand up his shirt, shivering slightly. Hank wondered if Boris would ever touch him like this, and if it would be gentle or rough. Sliding it up chest slowly he gently pinched his nipple. Letting out a soft whimper he bit his lip.

Hank didn't even know if Boris liked men. But then again did that really mate r? Hank knew he was very attracted to him... Ignoring the slight twinge he felt in his chest he sighed. It might be one sided but at the moment he didn't really care.

Sighing again he ran his hands down his body, scratching lightly. Smiling at the feeling. He lightly brushed the skin above his pants. He blushed lightly as he imagined Boris' hands on him. Slowly sliding his pants off. He spread his legs very slightly. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand to his crotch.

Whimpering a bit at the heat he rubbed himself slowly. Moaning softly Hank imagines Boris laying over him, pressing their bodies together. Biting his lip he groaned. Boris would probably kiss him. Just the though of those lips on his, Boris' scruff lightly scratching him.

Groaning a bit at the thought he rubbed himself harder. His legs shook a bit at the feeling. Biting his lip in frustration he pulled down his briefs and gasped as his hot flesh hit the cool air. Lifting his head he looked down at his length. It was hard and swelled, leaking precum. Groaning he warped his hand around it. Imagining it to be Boris' he closed his eyes and moaned.

Groaning he strokes himself faster. Gasping for breath as he spreads his legs further. Reaching down slowly he pulled gently on his balls. Moaning loudly as he let's go of his voice. He blushes his face getting hot when he hears himself.

"W-was that m-me..." He quietly asked himself. Blushing deeply, "of course it was me! Idiot..." taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky one, and he continues to stroke himself.

he fingers the tip and whimpers as he presses his thumb down, Slowly bringing his other hand up his chest to tweak his nipples. Groaning he rubs himself harder, faster. He's legs begin to shake as his whimpers and moans get louder, louder. Hank closed his eyes tightly as a particularly loud moan tore from his throat.

Not caring he completely let's go, his chest is heaving, his body shaking, he's so close he could practically taste it. He was begging 'Boris' not to stop. Whispering his pleas as he rushes forward. All at once his body tenses up and he releases. With Boris's name on his tongue.

Panting loudly as he slowly comes down from his high he blushes deeply. Hank slowly turned to the window and silently watched the rain fall.

!

**Author's Note:**

> Woot :) well here ya go not sure uh well please let me know if it was any good, I might continue this let me know if you think I should... I goodness I had to get this outa my system... （≧∇≦）much embarrassment


End file.
